


Transfig-Q-ration

by Sangerin



Series: The Returning Saga [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-01
Updated: 1999-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Always questions, Kathy! Can't you just accept the ways of the universe?' All Q received from Janeway was a frosty glare. 'By the way, I was interested to hear that you and Chuckles here finally worked out your... differences. Only think, Kathy,' he moved to Kathryn's side and lifted her chin with one finger, 'You could have had me.'  (Originally posted November 1999.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfig-Q-ration

"Where are we going?"

"You wanted to talk, didn't you?"

"Yes - that's what I said."

"Well, we're going somewhere where we can talk. I always feel more comfortable talking when I'm here. Computer, run program McBride Chi7."

"Enter when ready."

"Kit, this is just lovely!"

"It's just down this street a little. Here…"

"I should have known. A coffee house. You're as hooked on the stuff as the Captain!"

"Contrary to popular belief, a cup of coffee never harmed anyone.'

'So.'

'So…'

'Who wants to go first?'

'You came to me, Harry.'

'You're not going to make this easy, are you?'

''Lana told me to never make anything easy for a guy.' Kit smiled cheekily over the top of her coffee cup.

Harry looked out across the street, and started speaking while looking away from Kit. 'I don't know how to talk about this. You know how shy I am, Kit.' She smiled at him sympathetically as he continued. 'I always meant to thank you for setting me up with Libby. If you only knew how much the hope of her got me through our first two years out here. Then, I guess, Tom got to me a bit.'

Kit laughed. 'I guess you mean what happened with the Teresians, and with Derren Tal, and…'

'You don't have to rub it in!'

'Was it really all Tom's fault?'

'That's not a fair question. But, I guess not. Do you see, though? I had two years longing for Libby, and ever since then I've been…'

'Sowing your wild oats?' asked Kit with a smile, ducking the glare she received from Harry.

'Well, I suppose that's one way to put it,' Harry grimaced.

Kit leaned back in her chair, and looked out at the trees lining the street. This conversation wasn't going the way she'd hoped. But at least she was managing to enjoy an afternoon with Harry. And he was still a friend.

But she had so hoped for… something more.

'But Kit,' Harry continued, 'You've always been here with me. Actually, you've been with me for most of my time in Starfleet.'

'Are you getting sick of me yet?' laughed Kit.

Harry looked straight at her as he answered. 'I'll never be sick of you, Kit.'

Kit looked back at him in shock. There was something in his tone of voice. Had he said…

Harry's communicator chirped. 'Lieutenant Kim to the bridge.'

Harry stood up and called for the door. 'I'm so sorry, Kit. I'll call you - I…' he stopped, leaned down, kissed Kit on the cheek, and hurried out of the holodeck.

Kit sat at the table, almost unable to move. Then, in a sudden movement, she buried her head in her hands, and let out a sound midway between a laugh and a wail.

 

* * *

 

Harry received a quick briefing from the Ensign at ops. As he glanced quickly around the bridge, he noticed that while B'Elanna and Tuvok were present, neither the Captain nor Chakotay were on the bridge. B'Elanna jerked her head in the direction of the ready room, and was answered with a grin from Harry. Harry turned his attention back to the reports. Verteron emissions and subspace disturbances. The significance of the readings was obvious to Harry.

'I'm sorry for calling you up here, Lieutenant,' said Ensign M'bai, apologetically. 'Everything looks like there should be a wormhole, but I can't actually find it.'

'Don't worry about calling me, you were right to do it. But stay up here and assist, will you, M'bai?' Harry pushed the thoughts of Kit's shocked face away as he and M'bai scanned the surrounding space.

The ready room door opened, and the Captain walked up to Harry's station. Chakotay checked ship's status with Tuvok, then stood in the background as Janeway received Harry's report.

'If this data were on an academy exam, I would swear there was a wormhole out there. But if there is, it's well hidden.'

'Ensign M'bai informed me earlier that we are nearing a populated planet. We should be within range of these readings while we are there. It should give you a chance to investigate this further.'

'Yes, Captain.'

Janeway smiled at Kim. 'So get back off duty, Lieutenant!'

Harry's face broke into a grin at Janeway's informal tone. Once Janeway had moved to her chair on the command level of the bridge, Harry clapped a hand on M'bai's shoulder. 'Keep looking when you have a chance. Send a report through to me at the end of shift.' He headed into the turbolift. As it began to move, Harry called Kit on his commbadge, but there was no answer. He thought back to what had been said in the holodeck before M'bai's call, and he remembered Kit's look of shock with a groan.

If she had been that surprised, she couldn't possible feel anything for him - damn! It would be just his luck - for the second time in his life, he was totally in love with Caitlyn McBride, and just like last time, she felt nothing at all for him.

He had slumped against the side of the lift, and it was in this dejected attitude that Tom found him when the lift doors opened.

'Alright - what's up, buddy?'

'Nothing,' said Harry, straightening up. 'We're coming up on an inhabited planet, and there's a possible wormhole nearby.'

'Well, that's great. But what's up with you?'

'Nothing, I told you.'

'Kit?'

'Drop it, Tom, can't you?'

'I'll tell B'El you're mooning over Kit,' wheedled Tom.

'You sneaky bastard.'

'And proud of it, thank you very much.'

'Oh, alright. Just after we left The Pantry, I went to talk to her - to Kit. We talked for ages,' he continued, clearly enjoying the memory, 'all about my first year at the academy, and Libby, and…well, everything except how I feel about her.'

'And how's that?' asked Tom. At Harry's glare he rushed on. 'Look, Harry, I'm serious. You know you can trust me. Even the Captain trusted me! And besides,' he added with a smile, 'you outrank me, so you can order me to shut my trap.'

'Good try, Tom, but I happen to know that your wife outranks me.' They had been heading towards the Mess Hall, but realising this, Harry began to head instead for his own quarters. 'But you're right,' he said to Tom. 'I do trust you. Look - I love Kit, I truly do. But…' He wavered, then stopped.

'So, you love her. Good - and might I say, thank you for finally admitting it. So - tell her already!'

'I did. Or at least, I tried to. Today. We've been trying to get time on the holodeck together for a month. She's been busy, I've been busy. But we managed it, and we used her Chicago program - went to a street café.'

'Sounds idyllic. What did you say?'

'Kit was being all funny and jokey. And I said that she'd been around all the time I'd been in the 'fleet. She asked if I was sick of her yet. And I just said that I didn't think I could ever get sick of being with her. And then M'bai interrupted with his ghost wormhole.'

'And?'

'I kissed her - on the cheek - apologised, and said I'd call. And now she won't return my hails.' They entered Harry's quarters, and he flopped down on the sofa.

Tom sat down. 'There's nothing in her not answering you. Who knows - she could be in the shower. She could be worrying about this as much as you, and doesn't want to talk to anyone.'

Harry looked at Tom quizzically. 'But you didn't see the look on her face. She was…shocked, I guess.'

'And you think that means…' prompted Tom

'That I'm a damn fool.'

'You are,' replied Tom, 'but not for that reason. You've got to actually tell Kit. In words of one syllable if necessary - and you haven't done that.'

'But if there's no point?'

'There is a point, Harry. You'll know what she thinks, and you'll know where you stand. It's hell not knowing how someone else feels about you. I was in that situation with B'Elanna for ages. At the very least, Harry, you'll know.'

 

* * *

When Kit's door didn't open, B'Elanna overrode the lock and walked in. 'Kit? I know you're here. Have you heard about the wormhole that wasn't?' She rounded the corner and saw Kit sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed, her shoulders shaking with every sob. 'Kit? What on earth is wrong?'

'I…I don't know.'

'That doesn't tell me anything.'

'Harry and I were talking, and - I don't know how to interpret what he said. And I'm so confused!' Kit's face was tearstained, and B'Elanna sat down on the floor beside her.

'Well, then, what did he say?'

'He said that he'd never get tired of me. Then he kissed me on the cheek and had to go up to the bridge.'

'Well,' B'Elanna paused to consider. 'That sounds positive, I suppose. But he didn't actually say anything?'

'Not in words. I just don't know what to think, 'Lana.'

B'Elanna put an arm around Kit's shoulder. 'Kit, it's obvious to everyone on this ship except you that Harry loves you. I know you want to be certain about it. I know that no-one can believe a guy until he says the words - and most of the time not even then.' Kit laughed weakly, and B'Elanna grinned. 'But I think you can be fairly certain about Harry. But, I'll give him a shove if you want me to.'

'I don't know, 'Lana,' Kit replied. 'It would mean more, somehow, if he'd get around to it on his own, rather than with encouragement.'

'Sorry, Kit, but he's already getting encouragement - from Tom. That's what you get when your best friend is married to his best friend. Endless interference.' B'Elanna was about to continue when the comm chirped.

'Kim to McBride?'

'Go on, Kit,' said B'Elanna. 'Answer him.'

'McBride here.' Kit grabbed B'Elanna's hand.

'Kit, thank goodness! I've been calling for ages! Are you alright?'

'Yes, Harry, I'm fine.'

'Good. I've been worried.' B'Elanna sent a pointed look at Kit. 'Do you have some time this afternoon?' B'Elanna nodded furiously.

'I guess so…why?'

'Will you meet me at Holodeck two?'

'Sure, when?'

'1600?'

'Perfect. See you then.' He signed off. Kit looked at B'Elanna, and she looked back.

'Well?' asked Kit.

'Don't ask me - I know nothing. So - are you feeling better now?'

Kit stood up and wiped the last traces of tears from her face. 'I guess I do. So what was this about a wormhole that wasn't?'

'I'll tell you, on the condition that you give me details about this date with Harry.'

'Well…up to a point, okay. So get talking, 'Lana.'

 

* * *

 

'I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager.'

'Welcome to Kedar, Captain Janeway. I am a member of the Communications Ministry - our First One, Dari Jens, has requested that we connect you immediately with her. Are you willing to wait a moment, Captain?'

'Certainly,' she replied. The humanoid face on the viewscreen was replaced with a droning tourist broadcast extolling the virtues of Kedar. 'Lieutenant Kim, cut audio, please. Well,' she turned to Tuvok and Chakotay. 'It appears that we have a reputation here.'

'It is to be hoped that the reputation is a positive one,' said Tuvok.

'Agreed. Well, until they contact us again, we can enjoy the delights of Kedar, via the viewscreen.'

'Planning shoreleave, Captain?' asked Chakotay.

'Just looking for ideas,' she replied. 'If you notice anything interesting, let me know.'

'Incoming hail from the planet, Captain,' said Kim. 'It's Dari Jens.'

'Captain Janeway,' said the woman who appeared on the screen, 'We are honored to welcome you to Kedar. We have heard a great deal about you and your ship, and I am eager to meet with you face to face.'

'Thank you, First One. I, too, am looking forward to meeting you directly. Could you tell me, perhaps, how you have come to hear about us?'

'Oh, I can tell you that, Kathy.' There was a familiar flash of light. Kathryn turned to face Q.

'You again! Tell me, Q, how is your son?'

'Ah, Kathy,' Q sighed dramatically, 'he's grown and left the nest.'

'So, can I assumed that you have been telling Dari Jens and her people about us?'

'Why, yes, Captain,' said Jens. 'The Visitor has been quite enthusiastic about you and your crew. He has been among us for more than a month, and has told us a number of fascinating stories of the part of space from which you come. I would be eager to hear these stories over a dinner with your senior staff and mine. Does that suit you, Captain?'

'Of course, if you permit, eight of my senior officers will accompany me.'

'Certainly, Captain. We await your arrival at 1900 hours.'

Janeway confirmed the time and the communication ended. She turned to Q lounging in the Captain's chair, trying to distract Tom by imitating Janeway's conversation with Jens. 'So, just why are you here, Q? And why would you be telling the Kedari about us?'

'Always questions, Kathy! Can't you just accept the ways of the universe?' All he received from Janeway was a frosty flare. 'No, you are a scientist, aren't you? Can't take anything for granted. By the way, I was interested to hear that you and Chuckles here finally worked out your…differences. Only think, Kathy,' he moved to Kathryn's side and lifted her chin with one finger, 'You could have had me.'

Kathryn moved away from Q, but faced him to say, 'It was my impression that you were more than happy with Ms Q.'

'Ah, but with you, Kathy, it would have been so different…now, now, Chuckles, don't get het up,' he said to Chakotay, who had stood, almost involuntarily. It was the look in Kathryn's eyes, however, that convinced Chakotay that he ought to calm down. As the conversation between Q and Kathryn continued, Chakotay moved away, ostensibly checking the data at Harry's station.

'Any progress, Lieutenant Kim?'

'Not so far, Commander. But the Captain has told us to keep working on it. I'm certain there's a wormhole out there. Now we just have to find it,' he finished with a wry grin.

'Are you co-ordinating your work with Seven and the astrometrics team?'

'Ensign M'bai is keeping astrometrics informed.'

'But not Seven?'

'She's on recovery leave as of tomorrow. From what she is saying, she's keeping up with the reports, and she'll continue to do so after the surgery.'

'Of course, I can't think how I could have forgotten.'

'Seven's been trying to ignore it, herself, I think. Will she be coming to the dinner with the Kedari tonight?'

Chakotay paused. He didn't quite start counting on his fingers, but Harry could see the wheels turning. 'Unless Kathryn is planning to bring someone else - she said eight plus her, which includes Seven.'

'And one other. Who else would she be inviting? The Doctor? He doesn't usually come along on dinners.'

Before Chakotay had a chance to reply, Kathryn joined them, Q hovering in the background. 'Commander,' she said, 'before I forget, could you invite Lieutenant McBride to join us on Kedar tonight for dinner? I know she enjoys diplomatic functions.'

'More than the rest of us,' said Harry, smiling.

'And just what are you doing up here again, Lieutenant? This is your day off! Besides, I thought I noticed you had the holodeck booked for 1600.'

'Yes, I do.'

'Well, it's 1545. Hadn't you better get going?'

'Damn!' said Harry. 'Oh, sorry, Captain. May I…'

'Get going!' she said, cutting off his question. Then she smiled. 'Don't keep Kit waiting.'

Harry was halfway to the turbolift before she had finished speaking, and the doors had closed before he realised what the Captain had said. He shook his head. For a woman who had taken ten years to see what had been clear to everyone else from the start, she was far too perceptive when it came to the relationships of others.

 

* * *

 

Kit walked tentatively towards the entrance to holodeck two. Never before had she felt quite this nervous going to meet Harry. She had changed her clothes three or four times, tried wearing her hair in numerous different styles. She had settled on wearing her hair down, and was wearing trousers and a pretty pink blouse that was one of her favourites. B'Elanna had thoroughly approved of her outfit, and had only just stopped short of accompanying Kit to the holodeck. Kit had promised 'Lana that she would not 'chicken out', and she intended to keep the promise - more for her own sake than for 'Lana's.

'Computer, what program is running?'

'McBride Chi7.'

Her own program! 'Who is presently in the holodeck?'

'Lieutenant JG Harry Kim.'

So, he was already there. Kit took a deep breath, and walked in.

The little coffee house Kit and Harry had visited that morning was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Kit found herself in a sculpture garden. On one side of her was a child's wagon, thirty or forty times normal size. On the other was a fountain - a block of stone lit all around, with a single waterspout at its top. As Kit turned to look at her surroundings, the fountain let out waterspouts from various points of the block. Anyone who had assumed that the spout from the top was the only water outlet would have been thoroughly soaked. It was night time, but the sculpture garden was well-lit. Behind Kit was a glittering Chicago cityscape, in front of her rose a huge Ferris Wheel, with its lights shining far brighter than the stars in the sky behind it.

'Harry?' Kit called out as she began to walk through the garden. Then she saw him leaning against a tree. 'Harry! This is lovely! But…' she gave him a fake look of annoyance, 'doesn't this mean that you've been altering my program - without my permission?'

'I didn't make any modifications!' said Harry, with a grin. 'I was back on the bridge again. Tom made the modifications.'

'Oh…you!' groaned Kit in amused exasperation.

'You do know where you are, don't you?'

'Navy Pier, of course! Down by the lakeshore - they restored the old Ferris Wheel, and re-created the sculpture garden from the early 21st century. I always loved the wagon. It's so cute.'

'Well, we've only got a couple of hours - the Captain wants us both at the Kedari diplomatic dinner.'

'I know - Commander Chakotay contacted me just before I came down here.'

'So…what about a ride on the Ferris Wheel?'

'I'd love to.'

As they started walking towards the plaza entrance, Harry slipped his arm around Kit's waist. She looked across at him, and he smiled back. They kept walking, Kit slightly uneasy. It was always so possible to misread things. She wanted to be certain. So, as they walked through the gates onto the pier, she led Harry over to a bench that looked over towards the Museum Campus. They sat down, facing each other, and Kit took Harry's hand in hers.

'Harry - we've been trying to 'talk' for weeks now, and we never quite get to talking everything out. I know what I feel, and I know what I want you to feel, but I don't know what you feel. I want to be certain - and I can't be unless you actually tell me, rather than just 'showing' me.'

'I've been trying to tell you for days, but it's never come out right. I really do love you. I can't explain why, or how, or even for how long I've you. But I care so much for you - I really do love you. And I've been scared to tell you in case you didn't feel the same way.'

Kit looked up at him, a smile on her face. 'I can tell you how long I've known that I love you. Since Neelix' Valentine's Party. But who knows - it's probably been going on for a lot longer than that. It just took that long to get it through my thick head.'

Harry grabbed Kit's other hand. 'So…so, you do love me?'

Kit nodded, and smiled. They leaned towards each other and kissed. The brief, shy kiss of two people, each a little stunned by the revelations of the other. As they pulled back from each other, Kit laughed gently. 'Do you realise how long I've been agonising over all that?'

'Not as long as me, I'll bet. But, it wasn't that tough, was it?'

'Not at all.' For a few moments, they sat in silence, looking out over the water, each sneaking looks at the other. Then Kit stood up and pulled Harry up beside her. 'What was that about a Ferris Wheel ride?'

Harry leant down and kissed Kit again, less shyly this time. Then he said, 'Let's go.'

By 21st Century standards, it was a big Ferris Wheel - eighteen stories high. Because it was recreated exactly, the blatant advertising for a fast food outlet of the time had also been recreated. Usually, Kit would have found it somewhat distracting to be faced the entire time by the yellow symbol on the garish red background. This time, however, the company was much more interesting than the immediate surroundings. Even so, both Kit and Harry exclaimed over the view they had from the top of the Wheel. Harry halted the program so that they could get a better look. The lake spread out behind them, here and there the lights of a boat breaking the inky blackness. Along the shore, Kit pointed out the sparse lights of Lincoln Park, and through the tall buildings, they could even catch a glance of the Cathedral of the Holy Name - still standing, having survived the gangster fights of the 1920's, and the planet-wide wars since. They looked out over the old planetarium and the museums on the Museum Campus, and could see down the lake to Gary, Indiana.

'It's a beautiful place at night,' said Kit.

'Well, you're just plain beautiful, Caitlyn McBride.'

'How romantic, Harry! A slightly sickening line, but romantic nonetheless.' Kit leaned comfortably against Harry as he asked the computer. Slowly, the Ferris Wheel began to descend.

 

* * *

 

Chakotay was just about to hail Harry and Caitlyn when they rushed into the transporter room. They found themselves on the receiving end of seven quizzical glances. Tom, B'Elanna and Kathryn looked carefully at the pair's faces. The others were merely curious as to why Caitlyn, of all people, would be late, and why she had come in at the exact same time as Harry. Kit sent a pleading glance at Kathryn, who immediately announced that it was more than time for them to be going down to Kedar. In the process of getting the first group on the transporter pad, Kathryn and B'Elanna managed to sweep Kit up with them, Seven and Chakotay, leaving Harry with Tuvok, Neelix and Tom to come in the second transport.

They materialised in a large hall to be met by Dari Jens and a number of other Kedari. And behind them all, lounging at the edge of the hall in a very un-ceremonious attitude, stood Q.

'Welcome, Captain,' said Dari Jens.

'Thank you, First One. The rest of my senior staff should be arriving presently. Ah, here they are…' Kathryn continued as the transporter shimmer filled the room once again. 'First One, may I introduce my senior staff; my first officer, Commander Chakotay, my chief of security, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Chief Engineer, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, and her husband, Lieutenant JG Tom Paris, Voyager's chief pilot, and the Operations Officer, Lieutenant JG Harry Kim. This is Neelix - morale officer and ambassador, Seven of Nine, head of the astrometrics department, and Lieutenant Caitlyn McBride, head of the Biomedical department.'

'These are my chief advisers, Captain; Niana Mone, my cultural adviser, Marok Kenir, my economic adviser, and my scientific and technological adviser, Jarai Jensan. Obviously, my senior staff is somewhat smaller than yours. Oh, and you know the Visitor.' Q bowed and grinned. 'Now, Captain, if you would accompany me to the banquet hall?'

'Certainly, First One.'

'Please, call me Dari.'

'And, please call me Kathryn.'

Niana Mone escorted Chakotay, and the others followed together in a group. B'Elanna and Kit started to chat with Jarai Jensan, and Neelix, ever gregarious, talked pleasantly with Q, while Tuvok and Seven stayed as far from the omnipotent being as possible. They entered the Banquet Hall to find a number of young Kedari handing around trays of nibbles and drinks. The Starfleet officials outnumbered the guest Kedari by so many that Kathryn and B'Elanna were able to sneak away for a moment or two to talk to Kit, while the other crewmembers talked to the Kedari.

'So?' asked B'Elanna.

'So, what?' replied Kit, smiling a little.

'So, how was your date with Harry?' asked Kathryn. 'Was it actually a date?

'Look at her face, Kathryn,' said B'Elanna. 'The woman is starry-eyed. It was a date all right. So, did Harry come to his senses?'

'I suppose you could say that…' said Kit.

'Caitlyn McBride, you promised details!'

'And if you don't, I can always pull rank on you, Lieutenant.'

'Oh, alright. But not here.'

'You have to tell us something, Kit!'

'Well, we talked, and we realised that we both feel the same way, and we rode on the Navy Pier Ferris Wheel.'

'Isn't it a wonderful place?' asked Kathryn, but B'Elanna had picked up the casual line in the middle.

'You both feel the same way? Oh Kit, I told you!' B'Elanna threw her arms around Kit. 'Didn't I tell you?'

'Yes, 'Lana, you did.'

As soon as B'Elanna had stepped back, Kathryn moved in to hug Kit. 'I'm pleased for you, Kit. Besides, now both you and Harry should be able to get your minds back on your work.'

'May I join you, Kathryn?' asked Dari, approaching the group. 'Or is this private?'

'Of course you may join us, Dari. We should be more gracious towards our hosts in any case. But Lieutenant McBride has had a rather exciting day.'

'As has Lieutenant Kim, it seems,' said Dari, indicating Tom and Harry, across the hall. Dari smiled at Kit. 'Would there be any connection there?' A blush spread over Kit's face, and Dari nodded. 'I see that I am right. I will make sure you are seated together at dinner.'

'Thank you, First One,' said Kit, still blushing.

'You are more than welcome, Lieutenant. We wish only to make our guests happy.' Dari turned to Kathryn. 'I understand that the Visitor paid you his compliments today, Captain?'

'He did, Dari. We had…quite a conversation.'

'Did I hear my name?' asked Q, flashing into existence between Kathryn and Dari.

'No, Q, you didn't,' sighed Kathryn. 'And far be it from me to accuse you of eavesdropping.'

'Kathy, my dear, I never eavesdrop! Well,' he paused in consideration, 'hardly ever. And no more than four or five times a day.' He grinned, and looked from Kathryn to Dari. 'So, what has the esteemed First One been telling you about me? Or, should I ask, what has the esteemed Captain Kathryn been telling you about me?'

'We had hardly even begun to discuss you, Visitor. But, if you would be so kind as to leave us, we will certainly resume our discussion of you.' The twinkle in the Kedari's eye contradicted her reverential tone.

'Oh! What a cruel situation that places me in, First One. To stay, behave myself as a good Q should, and hear nothing, or to leave, and be forced to eavesdrop in order to know what is going on.' He sighed dramatically. 'My dear Kathy, my dear Dari, you leave me no choice.' Q bowed to the two women, kissed first Dari's hand, then Kathryn's, and vanished, to reappear on the other side of the hall next to Tuvok.

'Why do you put up with that man, Dari?' asked Kathryn.

'He has done many things for us, Kathryn. He has abilities that my people, were they aware of them, would find…incredible.'

'If they were aware of them?'

'We haven't made the Visitor's presence known to the people, Kathryn. The services he has done for us - repairing a dam that was weakening, shoring up some unstable foundations - have only needed to be known by my advisers and I. No-one else was aware that the problems existed. So, to everyone else, he is merely The Visitor.'

'Yes, I noticed that was the name you gave him. Why?'

'He told us that you knew him as Q - and that it was also the name given to all his people. We…thought that too confusing. Haven't you found it different to distinguish between the Visitor and others of his kind?'

'We have only met two other Q - Quinn, and Q's mate. Oh, and of course, there's Q's son.' Kathryn laughed. 'Perhaps you are right, Dari. It does make it hard to distinguish them.'

'But even so,' added B'Elanna, 'there's only one "Q".' All four women smiled as B'Elanna continued, 'Captain, First One, if you would excuse us?' She nudged Kit. 'I think Seven could use some support tonight.' Both Dari and Kathryn nodded, and B'Elanna and Kit crossed the room to where Seven was gamely attempting to converse with Marok.

Dari indicated Seven, 'An interesting young woman.'

'Yes - and quite unique,' replied Kathryn. 'She is still part Borg, but has been exploring her human side for many years.'

'She looks nervous.'

'She will be having some major surgery tomorrow. I think she is concerned about the outcome. I'm sorry, Dari, but that is all I feel I should tell you.'

'I understand completely, Kathryn. I am sorry that I was prying.'

'Not at all. Seven…well, she tends to attract interest in most places. She is getting used to it, I believe.'

One of the waiters came to Dari's side and whispered a few words. 'Ah,' Dari said to Kathryn. 'It appears that our meal is ready.' She raised her voice to be heard by the whole room. 'My honored guests - if you would come to the table?'

 

* * *

 

The rest of the dinner passed off as pleasantly as the first part had, and by the end of the evening, Kathryn, at least, felt that she had found a good friend in Dari Jens. Chakotay, Kit and B'Elanna had been getting along very well with the other two Kedari women, Niana and Jarai, but it seemed that no-one had been able to speak easily with Marok. Neelix had commented that the economics adviser was 'as sullen as a Vulcan.' He had apologised to Tuvok soon afterwards.

The group arrived back on Voyager late in the evening, and Seven immediately excused herself, saying that she needed to regenerate. B'Elanna watched her go with a look of compassion on her face.

'I can't imagine what she's feeling.'

There was a short silence, which Tom broke energetically. 'Look, it's only 2330. Would anyone care to join me at Sandrine's for a nightcap?'

Predictably, Tuvok refused. But Tom was surprised when Neelix also declined. 'My Ambassadorial duties tend to wear me out,' he said, as he left the transporter room.

Kit darted a quick look at Harry and said 'I'll come.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, we'll come, Tom.'

'Captain?'

'No…I think I've had enough socialising today.' Kathryn walked out of the room and, with a smile at the four who were left, Chakotay followed.

'Well,' said Tom. 'On to Sandrine's.' 'Champagne, Sandrine!' he said as they entered the holodeck.

'You are celebrating, mon ami? What is the occasion?'

'Two wonderful people who finally saw sense.'

'You would be talking about Harry and Caitlyn, I assume?'

'Pre-cisely!'

B'Elanna glared playfully at Tom. 'Sandrine, for a hologram, you are devastatingly perceptive!'

'I'm not sure I should give you this champagne, Tom. Your friends are in a good enough mood already.'

'Oh, come on, Sandrine!' said Harry. 'You've got to let us celebrate this.'

Sandrine took one look at his face and one at Kit's, then relented and produced a bottle of champagne and four delicate flute glasses. 'Enjoy yourselves.' She left them to themselves.

Tom took great pride in pouring out the champagne. Once everyone had a glass, he stood up. 'On this august occasion,' he said, ignoring the giggles that immediately came from B'Elanna's direction, 'I'd like to propose a formal toast. To my very dear friends, Caitlyn McBride and Harry Kim.'

Harry chuckled. 'Why don't you add our ranks and middle names while you're at it?'

'Just shut up and drink the toast, Harry!' said B'Elanna. 'The sooner you do, the sooner he'll shut up.'

'Actually,' said Kit, 'I've got a better idea. Computer, play music McBride Jazztrack1.' The mellow sounds of 20th century Jazz music filled the holodeck. Kit stood up and held out a hand to Harry.

'Dance?'

'Of course.'

B'Elanna let Tom watch the other couple for precisely 20 seconds before she dragged him out on the dancefloor, too.

They couldn't let the champagne go to waste, of course, so between dances, they did manage to finish it. It was about 0130 when B'Elanna started to obviously look tired. Kit, on the other hand, was still starry-eyed and beaming. As the song finished, B'Elanna walked up to Kit and Harry.

'Sorry, guys,' she smiled. 'I'm beat - I think I'll head off. I'm so happy for you, Kit.' The women hugged. 'And I'm happy for you, too, Harry.'

'Thanks, B'Elanna.' He was going to say something more, when his commbadge beeped. Kit rolled her eyes.

'M'bai to Lieutenant Kim?'

'Kim here. What is it, Ensign? It's almost two in the morning!'

'I know, sir, and I'm sorry. But, I think we've found that wormhole.'

Suddenly Harry was wide awake. 'Where are you?'

'Astrometrics.'

'I'll be right there.' He broke the comm and looked at Kit with helpless grin. 'It was bound to happen sometime, Kit. M'bai seems to have a knack for it!'

Kit kissed Harry briefly. 'Oh, get going then. I'll see you tomorrow.' Harry hurried out the door.

'Oh, well,' said Tom, philosophically, 'all good things…'

'Must come to an end,' chorused Kit and B'Elanna as they left the holodeck. 'Thank you - both of you - for everything,' said Kit. 'I've had a wonderful evening. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Kit,' replied B'Elanna, sleepily. 'Sweet dreams.'

'Bet on it,' said Kit to herself.

 

* * *

 

'Report, Lieutenant?' asked Kathryn as she came onto the bridge the next morning.

A bleary-eyed Kim responded. 'All departments reporting normal, Captain. Orbit is maintained as ordered. And, we have narrowed down the location of the wormhole. There seems to be some form of radiation masking the visual stimuli of the wormhole. It seems to be similar radiation to that we found in the void.'

'So, you've found it, but we can't see it?'

'Not quite, Captain. We've narrowed down the location to within a 2000 kilometre area. It's not a result, but it's progress, Captain.'

'Agreed. Well, keep going. But,' Kathryn took a close look at Kim's weary face, 'don't make yourself ill.'

'Aye, Captain.'

Kathryn left the bridge and entered her ready-room. There would usually be little need to be on the bridge on a day like this, with Voyager in orbit of a peaceful, friendly planet. But Kathryn was intrigued by the 'ghost' wormhole and wanted to remain easily accessible to those who were working on finding it. And with Seven about to go into surgery, well…combining those two things, not even Chakotay's coaxing eyes could manage to keep her from being where she should be. Though she would admit that leaving this morning had been a wrench….

But it had to be done.

Kathryn replicated a cup of coffee and stood at the viewport, staring out at Kedar. In actual fact, she had very little work to do. Perhaps she should get out her paints. Before she could open the cupboard, her doorchime sounded.

'Yes?' Tuvok came into the readyroom, a PADD in his hand.

'Captain.'

'Yes, Tuvok, what is it?'

'There are some aspects of Kedari culture of which you ought to be made aware.'

'For what reason?'

'There are elements of Kedari culture which might be considered a security risk.'

'Well then, by all means, Tuvok.' Kathryn moved across to the sofa and sat down. Tuvok, though obviously uncomfortable, sat down, his back ramrod straight. 'What do you have for me?'

'Captain – you, I am sure, noticed that the economic adviser to the First One of Kedari was less than amenable to our visit.'

'His name is Marok Kenir, correct?' confirmed Kathryn.

'Yes. He appears to be part of the dominant religious group of Kedar – a belief system held by millions of Kedari. Marok is one of its more influential leaders.'

'From a position in the government?'

'Yes. From what I can see, the daily life and religious beliefs of the Kedari are very closely linked. Superficially, the situation is not unlike that of Bajor.'

'But Tuvok, you said there was a security risk. There must be something more to this than a deeply religious society?'

'Indeed, Captain. It is a very puritan belief system – rejecting scientific explanations for the most common of occurrences, preferring to believe in what Human culture knows as 'miracles'.'

Understanding dawned on Kathryn's face. 'So that's why Dari won't inform the people of what Q has done for them. Tuvok – is the First One involved in this 'religion'?'

'It appears not. She, and her other key advisers, are all more enlightened than Marok Kenir. Indeed, it is difficult to understand why they were ever granted power, seeing as their views on science and nature are so different to those of the general public.'

'Be careful who you call 'enlightened,' Tuvok. That comes close to being a value judgment, and if things on Kedari are as you say, value judgments could become very dangerous.'

'I understand, Captain. I have prepared a written report for you on the subject.'

'Thank you. How did you find all this information, Tuvok?'

'Jarai Jensan mentioned Marok's religious connections during the dinner last night. I was – intrigued – by the comment, and spoke to the adviser at length. I was also granted limited access to Kedari cultural records. I must acknowledge, however, that much of my report is based on supposition and hypotheses.'

'I'll keep that in mind.' Kathryn's commbadge sounded.

'Kim to Janeway? Captain, we've found the wormhole.' In the background Kathryn could hear Paris chatting excitedly. 'Do I have your permission to send a probe through?' Kim continued.

'Absolutely, Lieutenant.'

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. 'May I remind you, Captain, that this wormhole will most likely be of no use to us at all.'

Kathryn looked over at her security officer and adviser. 'I know that all too well, my friend,' she said softly. 'But I have to continue to hope. Without hope in the future, we die.' Tuvok raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 'Tuvok, you have been a support to me for so long, yet sometimes I feel that you will never understand what drives me. Why I have been working so hard to get my crew home.'

'On the contrary, Captain. You do this because it is your duty, and because you,' he hesitated, 'love – your crew, and want to see them reach their families.'

'But I keep going because of the hope that one day, and it might be today, we will find a shortcut home.' Out the viewport of the readyroom, Kathryn saw the wormhole open. She got up and walked over to watch, and knew that Tuvok had followed to stand behind her shoulder. They both watched in silence as the phenomenon hung in space like a blossoming flower. They saw the probe speed away from Voyager, and lost sight of it in the swirling eddies of light. Kathryn realised that she was almost unconsciously straining to see through to where the wormhole terminated, though she knew it was impossible to see through it. With a sigh, she turned her back on the viewport. She began to walk back to her desk, but she stopped when Tuvok spoke. 'Captain, I, too, 'hope' that this discovery will bring us home.'

Kathryn smiled at him in response. 'Thank you, Tuvok. And, about your report…thank you for that, too. I will most certainly keep your concerns in mind.'

Tuvok left the readyroom and Kathryn risked one more glance out the viewport before turning to the written report Tuvok had left with her.

 

* * *

 

On the bridge, Harry and M'bai were having to deal with the rest of the inquisitive bridge crew. All but Tuvok were shooting frequent looks at the Ops station. 'At least he's being surreptitious about it,' muttered M'bai to Harry with a grin, shrugging towards the first officer.

'Unlike some people I could mention,' added Harry, a little louder, as Tom swivelled in his chair to watch them.

'Yes,' said Chakotay, looking straight at Tom. 'What exactly are you doing on the bridge, Mr Paris? I do believe that standard orbit can be adequately maintained in by the auto-pilot.'

'Welcome to the 24th Century,' grinned Tom. 'Automation doing good, worthwhile people out of a job! I have to make sure the Captain knows exactly how dedicated I am to this job,' he finished, turning his chair back to face the console. Chakotay grinned.

Harry couldn't resist. 'There's a lot of dedication being demonstrated today, isn't there, Commander?'

To Harry's surprise, Tuvok picked up the line. 'Indeed, Lieutenant. In fact, I do believe that this was scheduled to be Commander Chakotay's day off.'

'Well, I am in charge of the duty rosters,' said Chakotay, turning to face Harry and Tuvok. 'And if that doesn't give me the prerogative to change my shifts, I don't know what does.' Harry was about to reply when M'bai noted that the probe was transmitting data. 'Commander?' he said.

'Report,' said Chakotay, leaving his seat to face Harry over the railing.

'The probe is transmitting from within the wormhole. The wormhole appears to be stable – the dimension readings we are getting are good.' He paused, checking the newest readings scrolling across the console. 'At this point there would appear to be no problems for Voyager in traversing this wormhole.'

'Good,' said Chakotay. 'That's the first hurdle. Anything else?'

'Not at this stage,' replied Harry.

'Fine. You keep on it, Harry – I'll inform the Captain.' He turned and walked over to the readyroom.

'If you don't mind my asking, Lieutenant,' said a slightly harried looking M'bai, 'how could you manage to do the report that fast?'

'You've got to know what you're looking for, M'bai,' replied Harry. 'And I've seen enough useless wormholes in the past ten years to know exactly what I want to see, and what I don't want to see.'

'And what are you seeing now?' asked Tom, swivelling around again.

Harry glanced up at him briefly before turning back to collating data. 'What was that, Tom?'

'Are you seeing what you want to be seeing?'

'So far, yes…M'bai!' he broke off from his answer to Tom. 'Are you set up for this? The probe has detected the termination point.'

'Ready, sir.'

'Make sure all the arriving data is saved, okay? And back up any telemetry files. I'll be looking as we go so we can give a quick report. Oh, and Tom,' he said, glancing back to his friend, 'shut up, all right? We're going to be busy.'

'Aye, sir,' grinned Tom.

The bridge descended into silence, broken only by M'bai's nervous mutterings and a reassuring comment or two from Harry. They were still busy when the comm panel started beeping. Harry took his eyes off the rapid data just long enough to get the pertinant details.

'Commander,' he said to Tom. 'There is a call from the planet – it is Dari Jens.'

'Onscreen, Mr Kim,' said Tuvok, as he made his way down to the command level.

'Mr Tuvok,' said Jens the moment she appeared on the screen. 'I must speak to Captain Janeway as soon as possible. When will she be available?' The Kedari woman was visibly nervous.

'If you wait a few moments, First One?'

'Yes, yes, that will be fine.'

Tuvok sat down and broke communication from the Captain's console. Then he summoned Janeway, who entered the bridge moments later.

'You said she seemed nervous?' she asked Tuvok as he went back to the tactical station.

'Yes, Captain.'

'All right,' she said, with a puzzled look at Chakotay, who had followed her from the ready room. 'Onscreen.' As Jens' face appeared on the screen, Chakotay moved to his customary position behind Janeway's left shoulder. 'First One,' Janeway acknowledged formally. Then, 'Dari, is something the matter?' 'Oh, thank you, Kathryn, Chakotay. A phenomenon has appeared in our skies – I was hoping you could explain it to my economic adviser. He is – sceptical.' Marok's face appeared behind Jens.

'I doubt that the good Captain can explain this,' he said, his voice almost oozing condescension. 'But just in case, I'll describe it to you, Captain. It is like a giant flower, hanging in the northern sky. Bigger than both of our moons.'

Janeway answered. 'Yes, First One, I can explain it. We call it a 'wormhole' – it is a passage through space that we can use to travel great distances in very little time. It is an entirely natural phenomenon.' She smiled at the other woman. 'We think that this wormhole may help us to get closer to home. Does that explain it sufficiently?'

'Thank you, Kathryn. I do hope that this 'wormhole' helps you in your journey. It certainly makes an interesting addition to our skyscape.'

Marok interrupted Jens' comments. 'And just how do you expect us to explain this to our people? They will be afraid that it will envelop them, or bring them evil.'

Janeway looked briefly at Tuvok, then turned back to the viewscreen. 'I, of course, cannot give you any help there, Dari,' she said the Kedari woman. 'But, I am sure if you give your people the scientific explanation…'

'No!' exclaimed Marok. 'You will not do that, First One!' His tone was more than a little threatening, but Jens drew herself up in the face of his vehemence.

'I thank you, Captain, for that information. I hope to speak with you again soon.'

Janeway replied in the same formal tone. 'As do I, First One. Janeway out.' The screen blinked off and Janeway turned to Tuvok and Chakotay.

'This would appear to confirm my report, Captain,' said Tuvok.

'Not entirely, Tuvok,' replied Janeway, 'but I think that we ought to tread very carefully from now on. Agreed?' The two men nodded and Janeway turned to Ops. 'Anything further to report, gentlemen?'

'We're just collating the telemetry now, Captain,' replied Harry, 'but…' he smiled, drawing out the tension as long as possible in order to annoy Paris and yet not anger Janeway. 'It most definitely terminates in the Alpha Quadrant.'

 

* * *

 

'I'm glad you're finally paying some attention to me rather than to that wormhole,' laughed Kit, as she and Harry wandered through a market in the streets of Mezatu, the largest city on Kedar.

'But you'll admit it is an important wormhole, won't you?'

'Oh, I guess I could do that…look at those scarves. Wouldn't that one suit 'Lana beautifully?'

'I guess,' said Harry, doubtfully. 'I'm not much good with things like that.'

Kit finished bargaining with the stall-holder, paid her money and tucked the scarf into her shoulder bag. 'Well, someone will just have to teach you, won't they?'

'Uh-huh,' agreed Harry. 'Especially if you want me to be able to buy you presents.'

'Sweet, Harry, very sweet! But…about this wormhole – do you really think this one will work out?'

'The way it looks now, that wormhole leads straight home. There's no sign of temporal displacement, it's stable, and it's big enough for Voyager to get through.'

'So why hasn't the Captain at least sent the Flyer through?'

'She's being cautious. After ten years of disappointments, wouldn't you be? Especially with all the problems that thoron radiation can cause.'

'I thought that had cleared up?'

'M'bai found some signs of it again – which means running all sorts of tests and sensor sweeps before Captain Janeway will let Tom take the Flyer through on a test run.'

'How's M'bai doing, anyway?' asked Kit, as they left the markets and entered a large park.

'Pretty well – I've enjoyed training him so far. He certainly has a head for the technology we use, despite how young he is.'

'Oh, come on, Harry!' smiled Kit. 'He's older than you were when you were posted to Voyager.'

'I know that – I just try to forget it! I'm grateful he joined us – I'm no longer the youngest member of the regular crew.' Harry grinned back. 'Do you know how intimidating it was to be a bridge officer on my very first mission?'

'I can imagine,' replied Kit. 'Kind of like having to try a case as lead counsel on your first day after qualification.'

'But you hadn't qualified yet, Kit.'

'No – but I bet that's what would have happened. I would have come back from this mission, taken my exams, graduated, and Commodore MacKenzie would have assigned me a case to try, on my own. That's the way she is – she likes to test out her new recruits. She's wonderful, though. Knows the UCMJ back, front and sideways.'

Harry glanced across at Kit. 'I haven't heard you talk about JAG for a long time.'

'I know – maybe I just feel like I might be back there again soon. It's a strange feeling. I think I've gotten quite used to being stranded in the Delta Quadrant.'

'Haven't we all? It's been ten years – that's a hell of a long time. What is it going to be like when we get back?'

'Good question. And what about Neelix, and M'bai, and even Seven? The Alpha Quadrant is hardly 'home' to them. Or to Naomi – or the other kids.'

'I'd hate to be in their shoes. At least I think I know what I'm going home to. Speaking of Seven, Kit, how is she? How did the operation go?'

'As far as I've heard, the operation was a success. I wasn't working in Sickbay yesterday – and in any case, her operation didn't have much to do with Bio-med. I think 'Lana was more involved than the Bio-med people. But Doc is pretty pleased with himself.'

'I can imagine the grin on his face! But that's good to know.'

'Definitely. But I'm kind of wondering whether this will change her personality at all. It's a possibility, from what Doc has been saying.'

'Well, it can only be for the better, really,' replied Harry, 'unless she goes right back to the beginning.'

'I hope not – she's come such a long way. It will probably help a bit to look different. Plus, she'll be moving into quarters, which might make a difference as well.'

'Who knows?' shrugged Harry. He was about to continue when a young girl came up to them. If she had been a human child, Harry would have guessed her age to be eight or nine. But as they had all found with Naomi, other species had different rates of aging.

'Are you from the sky ship?' the girl asked.

'Yes,' said Kit, squatting down to her level. 'My name is Kit, and this is Harry. What's your name?'

'Cida.'

'Hello, Cida,' said Harry.

'Hello. Did you put the eye in the sky?'

Kit and Harry exchanged looks. 'The eye in the sky? What does it look like, Cida?' asked Kit.

'Like a big white flower. You can't see it now, but in a few hours it will rise, just like the moons do. Did you put it there, Kit?'

'No, we didn't put it there, Cida, but we have been looking at it from our ship. We think it will give us a way home.'

Cida's eyes opened wide, showing the bright red of her pupils. 'You can fly in it?'

'Yup,' replied Harry. 'It might be a rough ride, but we've got a good pilot who can get us through.'

'You fly through the home of the great ones?'

This time the glances exchanged by Kit and Harry were even more guarded. Kit thought for a moment, then said, 'Cida, can you tell us about the great ones? You see, Harry and I really haven't been here for very long, and we don't know everything we should know yet.'

'Of course I'll tell you about the great ones!' said Cida with a grin. 'They are the ones who created Kedar. They watch us from beyond the sky, through the moons, which are their peepholes to our world. The 'Eye' is the entrance to their home.' She stopped, and her eyes widened once more. 'If you're going to fly through the 'Eye' to get home, that means that you are great ones. Oh, my!' Cida's jaw dropped. 'Only the great ones live beyond the 'Eye!'' She backed away from Harry and Kit quickly. 'I have to tell my mother. Goodbye!' She waved cheerfully and ran off. Kit and Harry looked at each other.

'I don't think that was exactly what the Captain meant by 'treading carefully'.

 

* * *

 

'What did she say?' asked B'Elanna when Kit returned to the table.

'Well, we're allowed to stay for lunch, at least.'

'That's good,' said Tom, without pausing in loading his plate with food. 'Because this food looks good. And we even managed to find the local equivalent of coffee for you.'

'Thanks, sweetheart,' Kit said as she kissed Harry on the cheek and took the mug of coffee he was holding.

'You're welcome, dear,' said Tom with a smirk, earning an elbow in the ribs from B'Elanna and a glare each from Kit and Harry. 'But what did Janeway actually say?'

'She wasn't impressed by our interpretation of 'treading carefully', and I think we'd better do some careful treading around her, and Chakotay and Tuvok, for the next few days. But she's not recalling us to the ship – yet. Mmm, this coffee is good!'

'Well, enjoy it. This restaurant is not cheap.'

'Thanks for the warning, B'Elanna. Actually, maybe you'll be able to answer a question Harry had earlier. How's Seven doing?'

'There's no real news,' replied B'Elanna between mouthfuls. 'The operation was a success, in terms of what it achieved. All her Borg implants are now gone, and she is able to live independently of them, and of her regeneration chamber.'

'How much more recovery leave does she have?' asked Tom, whose plate was now substantially bare.

'Commander Chakotay gave her a week, but who knows if she'll actually take that long,' answered Kit. 'But, she'll have to get the Doc's okay before she returns to duty.'

'Well, it's not as though she's really needed at the moment,' said Harry. 'Astrometrics is coping fine without her. So really, she can take all the time she wants.'

'That's the thing,' said Kit. 'She won't want to take that long to recover, if I know Seven.'

'But do we really know Seven?' asked B'Elanna. 'The Doc said there could be personality changes.' B'Elanna stared at Harry and Kit, who were both laughing. 'What's funny?'

'Nothing, 'Lana. It's just that Harry and I have already had almost this identical conversation.'

'Well, you did bring up the subject, Kit,' replied B'Elanna, smiling. 'So how about if you stop talking and finish your lunch so the two of us can hit the markets?'

'Okay,' said Kit, and set about finishing her lunch. She finished quickly, then the four stood up and went to pay for their meal.

'There is no bill, honoured guests,' said the maitre d', wringing his hands nervously.

'No bill?' asked Tom.

'No, honoured sir. There is no need for you to pay.'

'That's ridiculous. We'll pay for what we ate – how much?'

'Nothing, honoured sir. It has been…it has already been paid for,' he stammered.

'By whom?' asked B'Elanna.

'Ah…Adviser Marok has settled everything.'

'You are sure?' asked Kit.

'Yes, honoured lady. And might I say that we are honoured to have you eating at our modest little eatery.'

'Well, the food was magnificent,' said Harry. 'It was a real treat for us.'

The maitre d' looked as though he were about to faint. 'I thank you. I thank you so very much for that commendation. It means so very much.'

In an effort to get away from the gushing maitre d', Kit turned to B'Elanna and said, 'Ready to hit the shops?'

'I am if you are.' Along with Tom and Harry they left the restaurant and went out to the street. To their left, Kit noticed a large group of people. They were listening to a Kedari man who was standing above the group on some steps.

'The Te'dan said that the sky people are the great ones. A child was talking to them, and they said that they were the great ones. And she went to her mother, who went to the Te'dan, and they said that what the child said was true. The child is a prophet and the great ones are among us!'

'Look!' said a member of the crowd who was facing the Starfleet Officers. 'There they are! The great ones truly are among us!' The speaker began to move through the crowd towards the Starfleet group, and the rest followed in a great wave.

'Do you think we should get out of here?' asked Tom.

'It would be a good idea,' said Kit. 'But I don't think we ought to transport out while they can see us – it would just exacerbate the situation.'

The group of Kedari were coming toward the Starfleet group. Watching them, B'Elanna said, 'I agree, but do you have any ideas of how we can do that?'

'No,' said Kit. 'But there is one thing that can be done.' She hit her commbadge. 'McBride to Janeway? Captain, we have a problem here.'

'What is it, McBride?'

'Guys, let's just walk away as though we haven't noticed anything?' said B'Elanna.

'Right,' said Kit. 'Sorry about that, Captain. Apparently the child Cida has spread her story, and now it appears that many Kedari believe that all of us on Voyager are 'great ones' – the Kedari gods. There are a number of Kedari near us at the moment. No one has acted in a way to immediately concern us, but there is the possibility that things could get out of hand. We don't want to transport out within sight of the Kedari. It might just make the situation worse.'

'I understand, Lieutenant. Keep a channel open.'

'Aye, Captain.'

The four Starfleet officers were walking quickly along the street, followed at a respectful distance by the Kedari, who were quickly being joined by passers-by. Tom was trying to scan the area unobtrusively with his tricorder to find a place from which they could beam out. But B'elanna realised that they had a major problem – it was the Kedari they were trying to avoid, in the Kedari's own main city. 'Somehow,' she said in an undertone to Kit, 'I don't think this will be as easy as just beaming out.'

As if in confirmation of this, a Kedari boy broke away from the group, ran up to B'Elanna and grabbed her by the hem of her long jacket. Feeling the tug, B'Elanna had nochoice but to stop and turn to face the crowd. As soon as she did so the young boy knelt before her. 'Great one! Please, I would ask you to give my father his health. He is dying, great ones,' they boy's eyes met Tom's, then Kit's, then Harry's before focusing back on B'Elanna. 'Surely, if you have lowered yourselves so much as to come among us, you can do this small deed for my unfortunate father? He is still very young, please, great ones, leave him with my mother and sisters and me?' His voice lifted to a wail on the last words. B'Elanna looked helplessly at the others, but before anyone could say a word the crowd of Kedari rushed at them. The young boy's plea seemed to have broken the ice, and suddenly the four found themselves surrounded by Kedari pleading for help. A young woman, her multi-coloured hair twisted up into an elaborate design, clawed at Kit's arm. 'Please, great one, you know the future – is this calling I feel to the ranks of the Te'dan a true calling? Or am I only fooling myself? Please, you are the only one who can help me!'

An old man came up to B'Elanna and simply touched her shoulder, muttering under his breath. A child grabbed at her leg, saying, 'please, great one, my big sister can't walk, and she's annoying me. Please, make her walk again so she'll leave me alone.' Everywhere she turned, B'Elanna could see only the pleading Kedari faces, twisting and plunging around her like a kaleidoscope gone mad. She couldn't move, and she could see Tom and Kit and Harry drifting further and further from her as they twisted to see all the Kedari around them.

A middle-aged woman was hanging on Harry's arm, begging him to give her husband another job, and a man of about Harry's age was pleading for improved eyesight. Tom was trying to keep his shirt from being ripped off by a number of young girls who wanted to know which of their suitors they should marry. The girls were rapidly being pushed away by a vibrant old woman who asked Tom humbly for just a little more bread each day. 'Just a little more, and I can feed myself as well as my pet chiaties. Please, great one. It was one of your own who said that even the chiaties must be cared for – I am starving in order to follow your decrees.'

Even as B'Elanna tried desperately to keep an eye on where her companions were, possible escape routes were reeling through her head. Everything she thought of, however, would only make the situation worse; running, beaming out from their midst. Even talking to the Kedari and trying to explain that they weren't gods seemed likely to exacerbate the situation. As B'Elanna discarded yet another idea, Tom held up his hands in an attempt to quiet the crowd. As soon as they realised the meaning of Tom's gesture, the pleading stopped, though none of those who were kneeling got up.

Tom opened his mouth to speak and B'Elanna closed her eyes momentarily, hoping her husband actually knew what he was doing. 'We wish to speak with your leader,' said Tom. 'Take us to your leader.' B'Elanna recognised an amused glint in Tom's eye, but couldn't understand what could possibly be funny in their situation.

The Kedari who had been speak from the steps near the restaruant bowed deeplt, 'Certainly, great ones. As you wish – we shall conduct you to the house of Te'dan Marok Kenir.'

'No!' said Tom, as B'Elanna realised what his plan was. 'We wish to see the First One – Dari Jens.'

'She is not our leader,' said the man. 'Te'dan Marok is our true leader.'

Swallowing the burst of temper the she knew was coming, B'Elanna said, as if speaking to an ignorant crewman in engineering, 'It is the First One, Dari Jens, with whom we wish to speak. Please, will you direct us to her?'

Again, the man bowed deeply. 'Certainly, most honoured ladies, most honoured sirs. This way.' He led them along the streets, followed by a growing crowd of Kedari. Every so often as they walked, a member of the crowd would dash up behind them and touch their clothing or their arms, or Kit's shoulder-length hair, which had fallen out of its usual twist when she had been surrounded earlier. Starfleet training held good, and none of them flinched at the intrusions. Only the quick hand clasps shared by Harry and Kit, and Tom's hand on B'Elanna's shoulder betrayed the stress the four were feeling.

At every street corner the crowd behind them grew, though they were surprisingly quiet for such a large group. When they arrived at the entrance to the House of Governance the crowd stayed at the foot of the long stairway, whil the Kedari guide brought them up the stairs into the building. Passing through the door, B'Elanna let out a barely disguised sigh of relief, only to be followed by a low groan of frustration when she saw Marok standing at the foot of another stairway. Their guide bowed to Marok alomost as deeply as he had bowed to them. 'Te'dan. I have brought the great ones to converse with Dari Jens, as they wished.'

'Thank you, my son,' replied Marok, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. 'The great one's will reward you when you greet them beyond the sky.'

'As they will do you, Te'dan,' replied the man, bowing once more to Marok, then to the Starfleet group, then went back outside to join the crowd below the steps.

'It's good to see you, Marok,' said Tom genially. 'Thanks for paying for our lunch.'

Marok gazed at Tom for a moment in confusion, but quickly recovered. 'Lieutenant Paris,' he acknowledged with a little jerk of the head. 'Lieutenants Kim, McBride, Torres. I am afraid that the First One is somewhat occupied at the moment. Could I help you?'

'It would seem that you cannot, Marok,' snapped Harry, his patience gone. 'Your compatriots think that were are some sort of gods, and you don's seem to want to correct them!'

'Calm down, Harry,' said Kit, placing her hand on his arm. 'Lt Kim is understandably worried by all this, Adviser Kenir,' she continued, addressing Marok. 'Being in Starfleet we are accustomed to many things – even to being thought super-natural on occasion. But we usually find that the authorities are more than willing to correct the misconceptions of the people.'

'It is not my place to 'correct' them as you suggest, Lieutenant McBride. And even if it were appropriate, I would not do so. We are simple people here on Kedar, we require only simple explanations.'

'But,' began Harry, before being interrupted by B'Elanna.

'Advisor Kenir,' she said, careful to use his official title. 'We would like to see Dari Jens if that is at all possible. If it is not, we will return at once to Voyager.'

Marok paused for a moment, then walked up the stairs, calling a careless, 'follow me,' over his shoulder.

B'Elanna stayed at the back of the group, enabling her to hold a hushed conversation with the Captain. 'Tom wants to make sure that Dari Jens knows what is going on. And I think that what we've learnt from Marok could prove interesting.'

'Agreed, B'Elanna. Fill Dari in by all means, but I want you four back here as soon as possible. I've got Neelix monitoring transmissions again, and things look pretty volatile down there.'

'Understood, Captain.'

'I think you're safe to disconnect the channel now, but I want you back on board soon.'

'Aye, Captain. Torres out.'

As the conversation finished Marok approached a set of double doors, knocked once then opened the doors and showed the four in. 'Officers from the skyship Voyager to see you, First One.'

'Caitlyn! Tom, Harry, B'Elanna – how lovely to see you all again! How are you?'

'Quite well, thank you, First One,' replied Kit.

'Oh, goodness! Please call me Dari. This isn't an official visit in any case, I assume. None of you are in uniform.'

'We were down here on shore leave, Dari – in fact, we had a magnificent lunch in a restaurant you recommended, I believe,' said Tom. 'After that, though, things got a little hairy.'

'Hairy?' asked Dari, perplexed.

'Well, stressful might be a good description,' said Harry.

'Dear me, why? Ah, but first, please sit down.' Dari indicated the collection of chairs grouped to one side of the spacious office. 'Would you like anything to drink? Some Koroke, for instance? Kathryn tells me it is very similar to earth coffee.'

'Oh, yes please!' replied Kit. B'Elanna and Harry also asked for Koroke, while Tom requested one of the local alcohols he had tried at the banquet. B'Elanna knew quite well that the stress of the last hour or so was beginning to tell on all of them.

When the drinks arrived they told Dari what had happened – from Harry and Kit's conversation with little Cida, all the way to the crowd that had followed them to the House of Governance. B'Elanna hesitated when it came to explaining Marok's refusal to contradict the beliefs of the crowd, but Tom plowed on regardless. A shadow of worry passed over Dari's face more than once as they spoke of their experiences, and as Tom reached the end of the story, Dari got up and stood looking out the large window behind her desk.

Eventually she turned back to them. 'Thank you for telling me this. I am very sorry that this has happened. I know it will now be almost impossible for others to visit us from Voyager. But, I must be candid with you – I do not think that I can really do anything against this growing belief. Marok's power over the people has always been extensive; it is becoming excessive. There seem to be so few people interested in the scientific world; they are all so bound up in this mystic religious system. Marok holds too much sway over the people, and one day he will use it.'

At that moment the noise of the crowd from outside filtered into the room. B'Elanna went and looked out the window to see a crowd even bigger than the one that had followed them. They were crushed around the entrance to the House, and above them on the steps stood Marok. The noise of the crowd was growing every minute, but their words were too indistinct to understand.

B'Elanna turned back to the Kedari woman. 'Dari, you have access to transporter technology, correct?'

'Yes, B'Elanna. Why?'

'Well, I'd suggest you use it to get yourself home. I don't like the look of that crowd.' As if in confirmation of B'Elanna's concerns, there was a loud crash as a rock came through the window, shattering one of the large panes and sending shards of glass across the room.

'B'Elanna! Are you all right?' yelled Tom as he jumped up, upsetting the dregs of his drink over the carpet.

'Yes, I'm fine, you idiot,' replied B'Elanna, groping around for something to staunch the blood from a cut on her forhead.

'I insist that you go back to Voyager, my friends. You should not get caught up in this.' said Dari above the noise of the crowd, which was becoming deafening.

'Are you sure?' asked Kit.

'Absolutely. Go!' replied Dari, in a tone that could have been Janeway at her most imperious.

Kit hit her commbadge, but before she had a chance to speak, the double doors burst open, admitting Marok and four armed Kedari. 'Excuse me, most honoured great ones,' he said with a deep bow towards Kit and Harry. 'Dari Jens. I hereby place you under arrest for heresy against the faith and tenants of Kedar.' The armed Kedari moved towards her, but were stopped by B'Elanna's growl of 'Are you crazy?'

Unsure as to their authority, the Kedari looked back to Marok for confirmation. There was a shimmer of light through the room, and Marok's face fell. The others turned back to arrest the former First One, and saw with shock that she, along with four of the people they knew as 'great ones,' was gone.

 

* * *

 

'Good to see you again, M'bai.'

'Am I on Voyager?'

'We need to get Lieutenant Torres to sickbay!'

'The Captain and Commander Chakotay would like to see you in the Ready Room, Lieutenant McBride.'

'I'm glad we got you out of there when we did.'

'Stop fussing, I'm fine!'

'Let them know I'm on my way. First One, would you like to come with me?'

'Thank you, Caitlyn. B'Elanna, you need to listen to Tom. Just this once!'

'See you later, Harry. First One?'

'Yes, Caitlyn, I'm coming.'

Kit led Dari Jens through the corridors of Voyager, an experience that obviously awed the older woman.

'We have our own skyships, of course, but nothing – nothing like this!'

'I'm glad you like it – it's been my home for the past ten years – we're all kind of emotionally attached to the old girl.'

'Will B'Elanna be all right?' Dari asked as they entered the Turbolift.

'She'll be fine. Tom has taken her to sickbay, and he can patch her up quite well there. We just didn't have regenerators on us, being off duty.'

'Caitlyn, I'm so sorry you got caught up in all this!'

'Dari, for goodness' sake, stop apologising! We got out, you got out, B'Elanna isn't seriously hurt. That's the main thing. Here, we're at the bridge.'

The doors opened and Dari followed Kit across the bridge into the ready room, where they were greeted by Kathryn and Chakotay. Kathryn immediately gave Dari a warm hug, then, hands on her shoulders, looked her in the eye. 'You are all right, aren't you, Dari?'

'Yes, thank you, Kathryn. Your Lieutenants have been wonderful.'

'Yes,' said Kathryn, her eyes narrowing slightly, and the volume of her voice dropping. 'My Lieutenants. Well, Lieutenant McBride, being the only one here, I should like to hear your report on the debacle.'

'Yes, Captain,' replied Kit, standing at ease on the lower level of the readyroom, while Chakotay, Kathryn and Dari all took seats on the sofa on the raised level. 'Lieutenant Paris is attending to Lieutenant Torres in sickbay. Lieutenant Torres has a minor cut to her forehead. It was bleeding heavily, but I believe that a regenerator will be able to heal the wound quickly. There should be no need for time off duty as a result of the injury.'

'That's good to know. But I'd quite like to know your assessment of the religious and political situation. From what I heard over the comm channel, it sounds as though Dari Jens has just been deposed in a religious coup?'

'That would be my assessment also, Captain. It would appear that my conversation with Cida this morning had a drastic effect, and I'm very sorry for that.'

'But you weren't to know, Caitlyn!' exclaimed Dari.

'I should have thought about what I was doing, Dari,' replied Kit, 'especially after the briefing we had been given on the depth of religious belief amongst your people. Captain,' she continued, 'as I told you in my report earlier, Cida combined her religious and scientific views of the world with the purely scientific answers she received from Harry and me. That led, logically, to her conclusion that, as we live beyond the wormhole, we must be the great ones. And that, collectively, means all of us on Voyager. What we heard in the street suggests that Cida's mother brought this idea to the attention of the religious leaders – the Te'dan, Dari?' Dari nodded. 'What is surprising is the speed with which the belief spread, to the point of the attempted arrest of Dari, which I assume would be motivated by a view among the people that Dari does not support the views of the Te'dan, in particular, Marok.'

Chakotay grinned at Kit. 'You're wasted in Bio-med, McBride.'

Kit shrugged in response. 'It's a living.'

'Is what McBride says substantially accurate, Dari?' asked Kathryn, motioning for Kit to come and sit with the rest.

'Substantially. But what Caitlyn had no way of knowing is that I suspect Marok has been building up his power base against me for some time. I gained the position as First One almost ten years ago, when scientific endeavour was valued far more than it is now. Since then, there has been a new religious revival, one concentrating on the mythic. Science was always a restricted area of work – initially the intention was to make it more valued because of the scarcity of scientific knowledge. But by the time I realised the pitfalls of such an approach and attempted to open up the profession, there were far too few people interested in the scientific explanations. We had trained such interest out of them. The people know of my background in science, and my scepticism when it comes to our religious beliefs. Marok would have had no trouble, sooner or later, in taking over. Most likely, he wanted to wait until you left to avoid embarrassment. But Harry and Caitlyn's encounter with the young girl merely brought this event forward.'

'But bringing this 'event' forward could have serious consequences. I, for one, have no wish to become a religious icon,' Kathryn turned to Chakotay. 'I saw what that was doing to Ben Sisko before we left, and I would rather not experience it for myself.'

'Understandable,' replied Chakotay. 'But it appears we have no choice. We are regarded as gods on Kedar, and Dari has lost her position as First One. The question is, what happens now?'

Kathryn opened her mouth to answer but instead was knocked to the floor by a shudder that went through the ship. She hauled herself upright, calling over her badge for a report.

'A small Kedari vessel just fired on us, Captain,' replied Tuvok over the sound of Red Alert klaxons. 'Shields are holding, and there is no damage to the hull, but their weaponry appears to cause shockwaves within the ship.' Another shockwave hit the ship, but, this time prepared for the jolt, none of the four lost their seats. When they could safely stand, Kathryn headed for the bridge. 'McBride, bring the First One onto the bridge – and keep out of the way!' The moment Kathryn entered the bridge she snapped out 'Hail them!'

The ensign at Ops shook her head. 'No response, Captain.'

'Try again!'

The turbolift doors opened and Harry and Tom hurried out to take their stations. Kit brought Dari quickly across the top of the bridge to the auxiliary station near the briefing room door, giving Dari a chair. Then Kit went forward to the Bio-med monitoring console to check on injuries and life support.

'Captain?' said Harry, 'They'll talk to us. Or rather, to Dari Jens.'

'Put them on, Harry,' she replied, motioning Dari to stay where she was.

'Captain. No offence intended, but I wish to speak to Dari,' said Marok, sneering across the viewscreen.'

'I'm sorry, Adviser Kenir, but that will not be possible at this time,' replied Kathryn smoothly.

'I'd suggest you comply, Captain Janeway. You are holding a fugitive on board. That authorises us to use all force necessary to retrieve that fugitive.'

'And we are ready to give asylum to Dari Jens, should she wish it. At the moment, she is on board as a guest of the Federation.'

'She will not be for long. Allow me to speak with her.' Another shockwave hit the ship, punctuating Marok's words. Harry was knocked from behind his console and struck his head on a bulkhead. Kit turned away from her post for a second, but another crew member was giving first aid, so she turned back. Dari Jens leapt from her seat, and Kit, still distracted, was unable to stop her from going to the viewscreen.

'What do you want to say to me, Marok?

'You will address me as First One. I am now the leader of the Kedari people, and I will lead them truly in the tenents of our life. Your associates Mone and Jensan are under house arrest, as you will be when you return from this ill-advised visit to these aliens.'

'But Marok,' said Dari with a dead-pan expression, 'I though you believed that my friends on Voyager were the great ones?'

'The people can believe what they want,' Marok sneered. 'You will return to Mezatu. If you do not, I can vouch for the safety of neither your friends nor your associates.'

The commlink was severed as another shockwave passed through Voyager.

'Captain?' came B'Elanna's voice. 'All these shockwaves are playing havoc with the anti-matter containment. We're strengthening the fields, but we can't take much more!'

'Mr Kim, divert power to shields around engineering. Mr Tuvok – a warning shot,' ordered Kathryn. Tuvok fired. The other ship responded with two more shockwaves, one of which sent Dari tumbling to the ground, the other knocking Kit out of her seat. She scrambled up, and took Dari from Chakotay, who had helped the woman up. 'Take her off the bridge, Kit.'

'Aye, sir.' It was clear that Dari was exhausted from the various stresses she was under, and it was unlikely she could handle the strain much longer. Kit helped Dari up to the turbolift and was about to enter when she heard Harry exclaim, 'They're pulling back – they're going back to the surface.'

Kathryn sat back in her chair, wiping away the tendrils of hair that had covered her face. 'Why? We hadn't even fired a direct shot.'

'Surprise!' said Q, flashing into existence next to Kit and Dari. 'I wanted to bring you a present.' Standing next to Q were Niana Mone and Jarai Jensan. At the sight of her two loyal advisers, Dari gave up the last remants of her control and began to cry. Catching Chakotay's eye, Kit ushered Niana and Jarai before her into the turbolift, then helped the sobbing Dari in behind them. As the doors closed, Kit heard Kathryn asking furiously, 'Q! What the hell did you have to do with all that?'

 

* * *

 

Having received no answer to the doorchime, Chakotay punched in the override code and entered Kathryn's quarters. There was an eerie familiarity to the scene – the room was dark, and she was huddled on the sofa by the viewport. But when he came in she lifted her head and ordered the lights up. Her face was tear-stained, but she smiled bravely as she said, 'This was going to be such a nice day! What went wrong?'

'May I quote you, Kathryn? We're Starfleet Officers. Weird is part of the job.'

'Did you believe Q when he said he had nothing to do with all this?'

'Strange to say, yes, I do. The only hand I think he's had in this is bringing Niana and Jarai up here. And if 'house arrest' is what they were under, well, Webster's 24th Century Dictionary needs to update their definition.'

'Don't you see, Chakotay? I've done it again – interfered with the internal dealings of a sovereign entity. It was pure instinct to order M'Bai to beam Dari up with the others. I was certain she would be injured if she stayed. And now, she's safe up here, with Niana and Jarai, and who knows how many people on the surface are being persecuted?' She buried her head in her arms once again. 'This was supposed to be such a good day!' she repeated.

Knowing better than anyone that Kathryn had to talk her worries out, Chakotay just sat down on the sofa next to her and said nothing. Half-sobbing now, Kathryn continued. 'Kit and Harry and Tom and B'Elanna were going to have a good day's shore leave, get all their canoodling out of their systems, and then get back here with their minds on the job, not on each other. Tomorrow I was going to send Tom through the wormhole in the Delta Flyer, and by next week we could have all been home. Home!' As she repeated the word, the dam finally broke, and she leant forward onto Chakotay's shoulder, her own shoulders heaving with sobs. He put his arms around her, drawing her in closer and stroking her head.

'But now?' he asked softly, wanting to keep her talking.

She sat up sharply. 'Now?' she snapped. 'You know what's happened now - B'Elanna has a gash across her forehead, Harry is showing signs of concussion, Kit is dividing her time between him and caring for three asylum seekers. Asylum seekers who just happen to be planetary dignitaries, one of whom is a friend of mine.' By the time the tirade ended, all the snappishness had left Kathryn's voice, replaced once more by tears. Feeling helpless and utterly out of his depth, all Chakotay could do was hold her.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there, and that in itself worried him. Kathryn didn't cling, and she so rarely fell apart like this. All his experience as Voyager's defacto counsellor had not equipped him to deal with Kathryn breaking down, and that was what he could see happening. It was a relief to him, then, when she pulled away from him slightly, and brushed angrily at her tears.

'You know, Chakotay, there was one "problem" I forgot to mention.'

'What's that?' Chakotay asked warily.

'Q.'

'You called?' Not surprisingly, there was a familiar flash of light, and the annoying omnipotent being stood in front of the two Starfleet officers. Instead of his usual Captain's garb, he was dressed in the dress of the Kedari locals. Though mentally Chakotay groaned at the sight of Q, he realised that the needling repartee that usually occurred between Q and Kathryn was probably just what she needed to brighten her up again.

'No, Q, I didn't,' said Kathryn. 'But seeing as you're here, how about explaining a few things - like exactly what you are doing on Kedar.'

'Kathy! I'm surprised at you - after all these years, you still don't trust me.'

'No, Q, I don't. Now, I know you said you had nothing to do with it, but - I don't believe you.'

'Kathy, Kathy, Kathy,' said Q, shaking his head. 'As I told Chucky here, all I did was bring your dear Dari's two friends to a place where I knew they would be safe. This little ship of yours might not be much, but it's better than what they were being subjected to.'

At the word 'little', Kathryn's eyes flashed. 'Well, I'm glad you think we have some use.'

'Oh, very little, really, but you are certainly more attractive to look at than old Jean-Luc.' Q peered at Kathryn's face. 'However, the way you look right now, I think I'd rather be putting up with his hairless visage. You look dreadful, Kathy.'

'Thanks,' she said dryly. 'We don't all have your abilities.'

'But what red eyes you have, my dear - all the worse for a few tears?'

'That's none of your damn business, Q.'

'Maybe not - but this might be. Those Kedari want to make you a god, Kathy, m'dear.'

'What!'

Chakotay saw with satisfaction that Kathryn - his passionate, alive, forceful Kathryn - was back, and he stifled a groan at the thought that he owed it to Q.

'You, my dear, sweet Kathy, are the leader of Voyager, and therefore, to Marok and his lot, you are chief of the 'Great Ones'. I don't know,' Q said, shaking his head. 'When people can have the idiotic idea that humans are some kind of supreme beings - what is the universe coming to?'

'I was worried about something like this,' said Kathryn, beginning to pace between the viewport and the door. 'I'm not going to become some kind of Emissary. I saw what that was doing to Ben Sisko, and I won't put myself or my crew through it.' She turned defiantly toward Q and Chakotay, as though daring them to convince her otherwise.

'That's all very well, my dear, but I don't think you'll have much choice. Marok's ships are, I notice, positioned in front of the wormhole. Neither you nor the Flyboy are going to get a ship through them.'

Kathryn's eyes narrowed. 'Q - what are you trying?'

'Nothing, Kathy - just some friendly advice.'

Chakotay's commbadge beeped. 'Tuvok to Commander Chakotay?'

'Go ahead.'

' Five Kedari ships have taken up position between us and the wormhole.'

'Thank you, Commander Tuvok.'

'I don't understand,' said Kathryn, still pacing. Q had settled down on the sofa and was gazing at Chakotay and Kathryn with interest.

'I asked Tuvok to route messages to me,' said Chakotay.

'I understand that, Chakotay. What I don't understand is why they would keep us from the wormhole. If they believe we are their gods, then they believe that we live through the wormhole. That's what Kit said, right?' she said to Chakotay. He nodded. 'Then why won't they let us go home?'

'You've heard of a "jealous God"?' said Q from his seat. 'Maybe what you have are some jealous parishioners.'

'Fine. Well, gentlemen, what are we going to do about it?'

'We?' said Q. 'Are you including me in this plan?'

Kathryn walked straight up to Q, put a hand on his shoulder, and physically dragged him to his feet. 'Either help us, or get out of my quarters, Q. If you must stay on the ship, go and talk to Dari and the others. Perhaps they will appreciate your company - I do not.'

'Well!' sniffed Q, and he disappeared in his customary flash of light.

Kathryn laughed shakily. 'I hope he's gone, because I'm going to say right now how grateful I am to him. If Q can get me out of a mood like that, he can't be all bad.'

Chakotay gave her a quick kiss. 'That was more than a mood, Kath, but I'll tell you, I'm grateful to Q, too - hard as it is to say that.'

Kathryn smiled. 'You got me out of it, too, Chakotay. Thank you. Now,' she became her usual businesslike self. 'Let's get Tuvok, Tom and B'Elanna in for a meeting. We need to figure out what to do.'

 

* * *

 

Despite Dari's urgings, Kit felt obliged to return to the three Kedari the next morning, even though Q had turned up again immediately after breakfast. Though she hated to admit it, he lightened the atmosphere considerably. Niana and Jarai were obviously grateful to Q for bringing them to Voyager, and he and Dari had gotten along well even before the political uprising, and Q's limited involvement.

Even so, the five did not make a cheerful party. Q tried, but Kit wasn't in the mood for his jokes and tricks. Mostly she was sneaking looks at Dari to make sure that the storm really had passed with yesterday's flood of tears - she had been worried that Dari would suffer some sort of breakdown. Kit could see more similarities between Dari and Kathryn than most people. They were both forceful leaders, who cared deeply for their people, but they both worked too hard, and Dari, at least, had come close to snapping under the strain. Kit wasn't sure about Kathryn - she knew, though, that since the riot, Kathryn had all but turned command over to Commander Chakotay, and the rumour was that she had locked herself away again - the way she had back when they'd been in the Void.

And even when she could stop thinking about Dari or the Captain, there was still Harry. He was still fuming in his quarters, wearing a cortical monitor in case of delayed concussion. The doctor had ruled that the hit Harry had received to his head during the battle with Marok's ships was severe enough to warrant the extra surveillance. But Kit knew Harry wasn't happy about it.

So there was little relief in being able to sit quietly while Q entertained Dari - although she tried to keep her mind on what was being said, as an observer, it was easier to let her mind wander. And Kit would rather it didn't.

B'Elanna's hail broke into one of Q's stories about the Enterprise. 'Torres to McBride?'

'Yes, B'Elanna?'

'Kit, are you free to come up to the conference room?'

'Certainly,' she said, standing up and nodding farewell to Dari and Q.

'Pick up Harry on the way.'

'Will do, B'Elanna.'

Ten minutes later Kit and Harry entered the conference room - Kit rolling her eyes at Harry's latest complaint; that he looked like an old-fashioned Christmas tree with lights blinking on the side of his head.

'McBride, Kim, good,' said Kathryn as they entered. 'How's your head, Mr Kim?'

'Not worth all the fuss, certainly.'

'Well, good. You'll be all ready to work then. You two should be aware frp, the reports that Marok has mobilised a number of ships between us and the wormhole. Tuvok has been hailing them since they took up position yesterday, but they will not reply.' Kit decided that there was nothing to worry about where Kathryn was concerned - at least to her eyes. She might tell the Doc to keep an eye out. Then again, Chakotay would be just as good a person to be clued in. He probably already knew how stressed Kathryn could be. If anyone would have to experience her low times, it would be him.

Kit forced her wavering attention back to what Kathryn was saying.

'Obviously, if we cannot convince Marok to allow us through the wormhole, we will simply continue our course for home. But as far as anyone can tell, this wormhole is our best chance yet of getting home. I'm not about to abandon it without a struggle. Lieutenant Torres, has your team come up with anything on these weapons Marok's ships have?'

'This is one major advantage to having the Kedari on board, Captain. Jarai Jensan has been able to give us a great deal of information about those weapons. We have called them 'depth charges,' as the closest analogy, but the upshot is, we believe that we can modulate the shields to keep them from passing through.'

'How were they able to penetrate the shields in the first place?' asked Chakotay.

'They appear to operate on a random rotating phase variance, similar to an old Earth code.'

Harry nodded at B'Elanna. 'I've been working on this from my quarters - the variance is very similar to the 'Enigma' code, used by the German nation in Earth's second World War. When you first look at it, the permutations appear to be boundless. However, M'Bai and Torres and I have been working on a type of 'surfboard', that will let Voyager ride the gravimetric shockwaves that the 'depth charges' emit.'

'And,' added B'Elanna, 'with Jarai's help we've strengthened the shielding for the anti-matter containment considerably. If Harry's 'surfboard' doesn't work, we shouldn't have the containment problems we had before.'

'Good. Now all we need is a strategy for convincing Marok to let us through the wormhole.'

Tom spoke up. 'There's no way the Flyer could possibly slip through?'

'Not unless it has suddenly gained a cloaking device,' retorted B'Elanna. 'Do you want to be killed?'

'Not especially, no,' replied Tom.

'Excuse me, Captain,' said a voice from the door. 'I may have an idea.'

 

* * *

 

Kathryn really didn't like Dari's idea. Oh, it would probably work, but it gave her a strange feeling. Then again, what gave her the strange feeling was probably the suggestion of trusting Q.

Dari really did trust Q, Kathryn believed. If she didn't, Kathryn doubted Dari would have come up with the idea in the first place. But still - to allow Q to perpetuate this myth. To inflate it, in fact.

And, what was worse, or almost worse, or maybe just equally as bad - to let Dari put so much on the line, for the sake of their friendship, a friendship that had come into existence only a week or so previously. Kathryn wanted to get home. She knew her crew wanted to get home. But was it worth what might happen to Dari and her people?

She came close - very close - to contacting Dari to tell her that the deal was off. That she would not go along with this ridiculous scheme. But, with the sense of timing that seemed to permeate both Voyager and her crew, the doorchime sounded.

'Come in,' Kathryn sighed.

'Captain? Am I disturbing you?'

'Not at all, McBride. Come in. Coffee?'

'Of course! Thank you, Captain.' Kit sat down by the viewport and was soon joined by Kathryn, and the coffeepot.

'How's Dari doing, Kit?'

'Fine, Kathryn. She and Q have been going over strategies and contingencies since this morning.'

'What do you think of this idea?'

'Honestly? I'm not sure. It could cause an awful lot of problems, but, seeing those people - the strength of their beliefs, their faith, I really think it might be the best way to handle the situation. As for us, it ought to be enough of a trade-off for Marok to stop guarding the wormhole.'

'But we'll send them back to the dark ages!'

'Not necessarily, Kathryn. I know you hold so hard to science as the only constant in this universe, but even now there are plenty of people who have faith in some kind of supreme entity. And it doesn't affect their scientific prowess or their ability to live in the 24th Century. It complements it. Faith, when it is truly strong, isn't a blinker, shading you from harsh reality. It enlightens - it gives you new angles to ponder. It makes you see the world in a different way - not in a limited way.' Kit winced mentally at her 'lecture' and took a slow sip of her coffee, wondering how Kathryn would react.

'Can I ask you this, Kit. How did you feel when you were in the middle of that riot - amid all those people who considered you a god?'

'Terrified. And a little sad, too. For the Kedari who felt that everything could be made better by a word from their gods.'

'But that isn't consistent with what you just said.'

'I know,' said Kit, nodding. 'But I try to understand that the faith of most Kedari is different to mine. I ought to respect that. And Dari's plan, if it works properly, will hopefully give some of the Kedari something to think about. Maybe, in time, that will bring about a change in their theology, and they will no longer need to believe in flesh and blood gods.'

'But will Q behave himself? Will Marok react the way Dari believes he will?'

'We can't know that, Kathryn. We can hope. Dari knows her people. You've said that all along. I'm going to trust that she knows them well enough for her plan to succeed.'

 

* * *

 

The face in the mirror wasn't her face - and yet to say such a thing seemed illogical. It was the face that had been hers for the past seven years. In all that time, it had changed very little. Yet now, there was an immense difference. She put up a hand to touch her left eyebrow. For the first time that she could remember, it was skin that she felt under her fingers.

The door chime rang. 'Come in?'

'How are you feeling?' asked the Captain, as she entered.

'I am…fine.' She paused for a moment. 'Thankyou.'

'How does it feel?'

'Very strange.'

'That's to be expected, of course. You've been living with Borg technology for most of your life.'

'And now, it seems, I must become accustomed to living without it.'

'Well, it was a major achievement for the Doctor to be able to remove those implants.'

'I understand. I have thanked him. I have also thanked Lieutenant Torres.'

'I'm sure they appreciated that.' The Captain paused. 'Well, are you ready to go? You are back on duty this morning.'

'Of course, Captain.' She picked up her jacket and looked once more in the mirror, this time checking the insignia on her collar. She turned back to the Captain. 'I believe I am feeling nervous, Captain.'

'Don't worry, Seven. I know this is a change for you, but everyone will be very pleased to see you.' The Captain smiled in encouragement, and they left the quarters.

She tried hard to listen closely to the Captain, who was bringing her up to date on events with the Kedari. Today, it seemed, a 'plan' was to be put into action by Voyager, Dari Jens and her Kedari advisers, and the strange little man known as Q. Seven would be needed on the bridge, though she believed the Captain actually wanted to keep an eye on her during her first day back on duty.

As they walked along the corridors, Seven noticed that many of the crew reacted with surprise when they saw her. However, the surprise seemed to be quickly replaced by pleasant smiles and congratulatory words. Seven attempted to smile in return, although the expression was still unfamiliar to her.

'You're doing very well, Seven,' said the Captain as they entered the turbolift. 'Actually, I meant to ask you, are you still comfortable with being known as "Seven"?'

'Yes, Captain. Why do you ask?'

'I thought you might wish to be called Annika again.'

'No, Captain. Perhaps, when I am used to being…human…again, but I would not be comfortable with that name right now.'

'I understand, Seven.' The lift doors opened onto the bridge. 'Ah, I see everyone is already here.'

The bridge appeared to have more people in attendance than was customary. Lieutenant Torres was at the auxiliary Engineering station, Lieutenant McBride in a seat by the consoles at the back of the bridge, the three Kedari women stood by the door to the ready room, and the omnipotent man was sitting in the Captain's chair. Lieutenant (JG) Wildman was at one of the side stations, and the other was empty. That was the only empty position on the bridge, and Seven knew before the Captain indicated to her that it would be her position for the day.

Crossing the bridge, she felt a pleasant sensation at the greetings she received from the crew. Lieutenant (JG) Kim came from behind his console to put a hand on her arm and say that he was glad to see her 'up and about' again.

'Thank you, Lieutenant.'

Lieutenant (JG) Paris 'grinned' from his position at the helm, and Seven once again attempted a smile in answer. As the Lieutenant's grin widened, she felt she had succeeded somewhat.

'Q,' Seven heard the Captain say, 'shouldn't you be somewhere else?' She turned around to see the omnipotent man getting up from the Captain's seat slowly.

'If you say so, Kathy.'

'I do.'

'Really, Kathy? Oh, how wonderful!' The man pulled the Captain into his arms. Seven noticed the aghast expressions on both the Captain and the Commander's faces.'

'Q! This is no time for jokes.' Seven had been watching the Captain's face, and had been sure that the forceful statement had not come from her.

'Q!' It was Dari Jens, who had stepped up to the command platform and taken hold of Q's arm firmly.

'Sorry, Dari,' said Q, letting the Captain go. 'Sorry, Kathy. Sorry, Chuckles.'

'Q!'

'Double apologies, Chakotay. She has me on a short leash, you see.'

'She is granting you an unusual position, Q. I think she has the right to expect a certain standard of behaviour,' said the Captain, who seemed to have recovered. 'Now, Dari, if you are certain you want to go ahead with this?'

'I am.'

'Well, then. Mr Tuvok - hail Adviser Kenir.'

The face of a Kedari man, who appeared to be sneering, appeared on the viewscreen.

'Captain Janeway? Or should I say, most honoured great one of Voyager and Kedar?'

'Captain will be fine. The First One, Dari Jens, wishes you to accept the following proclamation.'

'The heretic Jens has no standing to make proclamations.'

'Nevertheless, I believe you will be interested to hear this. First One?' The Captain deferred to Dari Jens, who took her place in the center of the command level.

'I speak to you in your capacity as Te'dan Marok, spiritual leader of the people of Kedar. You, Te'dan, and all our people, remember the Visitor?'

'I do,' said Marok, suspiciously.

'It has been revealed to me that it is the Visitor who is an Emissary of the Great Ones - who is, himself, one of the Great Ones. It is he - not those on the Voyager - who is the true god among us. You are aware of the services he has done for our people, Marok. The people themselves are not so fortunate. It was my decision to keep that information from the people, and I have prostrated myself before the honored Great One, and asked his forgiveness for such a heinous act.'

Seven heard what was usually termed a 'giggle' coming from Lieutenant (JG) Wildman. She also saw the freezing stare the Captain directed at the Lieutenant. There were no more giggles.

'Don't be ridiculous!' said the sneering Kedari. 'You are making all this up, with the help of those Voyager people. It's all a trick!'

The omnipotent being stepped up beside Dari. 'You know what I have done for you, Marok. It is true that these insignificant little beings on the skyship are not great ones. Indeed, we would be ashamed to have them even as our distant relatives. I am, I must say, quite displeased with you for even considering the idea.'

The sneering man on the viewscreen seemed to shrink back a little. 'I offer you my most humble and abject apologies, Great One.' Then his eyes narrowed. 'I'm still not convinced this isn't a trick.'

'I don't think it really matters whether it is, or it isn't,' said the Captain, moving back into the Kedari man's view. 'This discussion is being broadcast throughout your entire planet, as are details of the deeds this entity did for your people. I think that will be proof enough for your flock, Adviser.'

'Perhaps you are right,' said Marok.

'Perhaps?' asked Q, languidly. 'If your people want proof, I can give it to them.' There were four flashes of light on the bridge, and Q, Dari, Niana and Jarai all disappeared. The Captain signalled to Commander Tuvok to end the communications link, and she sank back into her chair.

'Well, that's our part done. Let's hope Dari and Q can finish the job.'

 

* * *

 

It seemed to take a very long time. Tom was getting bored, or perhaps irritated. He wasn't sure which. All he knew was that he was itching to take the Flyer through that wormhole - he didn't really care where he ended up, he just wanted the buzz of taking it through. Somehow he thought that getting back to Earth might end up being more trouble than it was worth.

He wouldn't have dared voice his thoughts to anyone other than B'Elanna, of course. Harry was looking forward to getting home, and Chakotay was too worried about Dari and Q to listen to Tom, even if Tom had been willing to talk to the first officer about his worries.

But it gave him plenty to think about while they waited for a report from the planet. It seemed that everyone had plenty to think about - the bridge was uncharacteristically quiet, although Tom supposed that could have been explained by the fact that most people were waiting anxiously to hear what was going on down on Kedar. More than once during the briefings Harry had suggested giving Q a real commbadge, so that Voyager could monitor what went on after Dari Jens and Q went down to the planet. But that idea had been strongly vetoed by both Dari and Janeway.

So, they sat around, chatting idly, staring at the viewscreen, and waited.

'Captain?' said Harry with a tinge of boredom to his voice. 'We are being hailed from the planet.'

'On screen.'

Dari's face appeared, and she was smiling. 'Kathryn,' she said, 'It worked! The people of Kedar have accepted Q as a Great One, and they have decided that you are not so special after all.'

'Thank you,' said Janeway. 'I am so pleased to hear that. And Marok?'

'He's accepted the situation. After Q's little 'demonstration' in front of half Mezatu, he really had no choice.'

'What exactly was his demonstration, Dari?' asked Chakotay. 'He never actually told us what he had planned.'

'One of the ancient temples of the Te'dan was damaged in the initial rioting three days ago. Q repaired it.'

Tom heard a low chuckle from behind him. Looking carefully in the reflection on his console, he could make out Kit with a hand over mouth, stifling a laugh. He turned his gaze back to the viewscreen, determined to find out later what had amused Kit.

'Q is about to make his first broadcast to the people,' said Dari. 'He assures me you will find it entertaining.'

Q appeared in the picture, this time clad in voluminous Kedari formal robes. 'And you thought you had problems back in the continuum, Kathy,' were his first words, as he pushed up his sleeves. 'Interesting, isn't it, Kathy? I've finally found a people who accept me for the wonderful, worship-worthy creature I am.'

'Enjoy it while it lasts, Q.'

'Yes, well, apparently they think I'm available at call every hour of the day. That - and these ridiculous clothes - will be the first things to go. But I suppose I must keep the people happy for the first day, at least. You would have enjoyed the look on Marok's face, Kathy, when I repaired that temple.'

'I'm sure I would have.'

'And you, Lieutenant McBride. You appreciated my literary allusion?'

'Very much so, Q,' said Kit.

'Interesting how so many mythic traditions combine similar metaphors - floods, rebuilding temples in short spaces of time - the list goes on and on, you know. If you are ever in the neighbourhood, Caitlyn, we should discuss it.'

'I'm sure a theological and literary debate with you would be fascinating, Q.'

'Of course - I'm always fascinating. Sorry to cut short this little chat, Kathy, but my people await. You're free to tune in, of course - see my debut as an acknowledged deity.'

'We wouldn't miss it, Q,' said Janeway, dryly. 'Harry?'

'Aye, Captain.' Harry brought the local broadcast onto the screen. It showed a vacant balcony, draped with coloured banners. Slowly, and very theatrically, Q walked out onto the balcony, acknowledging the calls of the crowd. The tones sounded very similar to what Tom had heard when he was surrounded by the pleading Kedari, and he doubted very much that what Q was hearing was adulation. But Q, being Q, reacted to the noise of the crowd as though it were praise.

Eventually he held up his hands for quiet. 'Thank you, my good people of Kedar. I will not say much at this time - I only wish to thank you for the trust you have placed in me.' At that, Tom couldn't help but react.

'You're supposed to be a god, not a politician!'

'Tom…' came Janeway's warning voice.

'Sorry, Captain.'

'You're right though, he's overplaying it.'

'These past few days have been difficult, especially for your esteemed leader, Dari Jens.' Q paused theatrically, but there was no sound from the people below the balcony. 'I ask only two things of you, at the moment. First, that you put your confidence in Dari Jens as First One of this planet, and secondly, that you allow the skyship known as Voyager passage to their home. The eye does not enter the home of the great ones - it merely provides a way through space to other parts of this galaxy. Believe me, we don't really want them.'

Janeway snorted at that comment, made in Q's customary tones, and certainly directed at the Voyager crew rather than the Kedari. Tom began to laugh, tried to smother it, and found that he couldn't. His laughter started B'Elanna chuckling, then Chakotay and Sam Wildman joined in. Soon the whole bridge, except, of course, Tuvok, was rolling with laughter.

Janeway managed to control herself long enough to speak to Tom. 'Get down to the shuttlebay and prepare the Delta Flyer. Something tells me you'll be on your way through that wormhole before very long at all.'

 

* * *

 

Traversing the wormhole had been a simple procedure - far more simple than the excitement it generated would lead an observer to believe. Seven had only fleeting memories of the place the rest of the crew called 'Home', but once again she felt a pleasant sensation when Lieutenant Paris swivelled in his seat to announce to the bridge, 'We have cleared the wormhole, Captain.'

The Captain turned to look at Lieutenant Kim, who said, 'Estimated time to sector zero, 49 hours. Incoming message from Starfleet Command.'

'On screen.'

'Captain Janeway,' said the uniformed man who appeared. 'Welcome home.' Amid the cheering that broke out - an unnecessary waste of energy - Seven looked down at the console, noting the co-ordinates of the wormhole as it closed behind them. As she committed them carefully to memory, she was swept out of her seat and into a hug by Lieutenant (JG) Wildman.

'We made it, Seven. We're home!'


End file.
